Peel Feb Mar 1988
Tape ; Name *Peel Feb Mar 1988 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988-0x-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *Noodles: Dead For Nothing (7") Gougnaf Mouvement GM 021 04 August 1987 *Fall: Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (LP - Fall In A Hole) Flying Nun MARK 1 + 2 04 August 1987 *Misty In Roots: Man Kind (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB 04 August 1987 *Real Sounds Of Africa: ? (Andy Kershaw session) (from AK show) *Reese: Just Want Another Chance (12") Incognito IR 111787 15 February 1988 *Morrissey: I Know Very Well How I Got My Name (12" - Suedehead) HMV 12POP 1618 15 February 1988 *Augustus Pablo: Look Within Dub (album - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves GREL 109 15 February 1988 *Faith No More: Blood (LP - Introduce Yourself) Slash 15 February 1988 *''The following 9 tracks are a continuous section of the show with links'' *Die Krupps: Wahre Arbeit - Wahrer Lohn (12") Zickzack ZZ 55 23 February 1988 *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (album - Melrose) Electric Kids EKR 1001 23 February 1988 (JP - 'Nothing they have done since has matched the serious indiscipline of that') *Freiwillige Selbskontrolle: I Wish I Could 'Sprechen Sie Deutsch' (session) 23 February 1988 (JP - 'And a better version I think of the one they subsequently recorded .... and also from Germany, despite their name, well it looks like Touch El Arab, but suspect for reasons that I can't immediately define that it's actually Touche El Arabe...') *Touch El Arab: At 9 (EP - We Believe) Lux Noise CAS 1203 23 February 1988 *Eton Crop: A Bundle For A Dead Dog (session) 23 February 1988 *Bhundu Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu (album - Shabini) Discafrique AFRI LP 02 23 February 1988 *''(JP - 'and with the success of the Sugarcubes everyone's been dusting off their Kukl LPs pretending that they've always liked them.')'' *Kukl: France (A Mutual Thrill) (album - Holidays In Europe (The Naughty Nought)) Crass Cat. No. 4 23 February 1988 *Waltraud Steidl: Heut' Bin Ich So Jodelverlieb (album - Jodel Musikanten) 23 February 1988 JP delights in telling listeners who asked where they could get the record after his previous play of the track, that he got it in a bargain bin beside the sweets in a German shop. *Freiwillige Selbskontrolle: Die Musik Findet Immer Nach Haus (session) 23 February 1988 *Tangerine Dream: Phaedra 24 February 1988 (end of track and end of that programme) *1:08:30 *Suns of Arqa: La Pucelle D'Orleans (album - Seven) Arka Sound ARKA 7 *1:10:41 *Rumbles: Dictator (album - Jump To Confusion) AFM MC-20825 08 March 1988 *1:11:36 *Wedding Present: Don't Laugh (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception REC 009/12 08 March 1988 *1:14:26 *Sugar Minott: Non Stop Rocking (7") Vena *1:17:40 *''Another continuous section coming up with JP links, show date unknown'' *Witchdoctor: R.A.P. (EP - Takin' No Shorts) Timberwolfe TW 2002 also on HO John Peel 4 1987 1988 *Dust Devils: Whim Of Iron (album - Gutter Light) Rouska CONCORD 8 *Pooh Sticks: On Tape (7") Fierce Recordings Fright 011 played a couple of times before, played on 07 March 1988 also on HO John Peel 4 1987 1988 *Sky Saxon: One Million Dollars () Fierce Recordings *Sheik Fawaz: Mohamed's House (Live At The Harem) (7") (tape change during track)'' ''also on Peel March 1988 Lee Tape 5 *1:33:27 *Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares: Di-Li-Lo (album - Volume 2) 4AD CAD 801 File ;Name *1988-0x-xx peel Feb Mar 1988.mp3 ;Length *1:33:48 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from SB638, SB643, SB644 and SB648 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available * Mediafire Category:1988 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Unknown Category:1987